the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos
Cameos are characters who appear shortly. They don't have any connection with the story whatsoever. These characters mostly do like helping Frollo out on his journey or GG's Garbage Blaster, but some are also there randomly. Frollo Faps to a Firefighters Calendar *Justin Bieber *Quasimodo *Ben Affleck *Lady Gaga *Game E. Honda *Esmeralda *Patrick Star *Finn the Human *Bill O'Reilly Frollo Strikes Back *Captain Phoebus *Esmeralda *Jung Frollo *Quasimodo *Cammy *Nostalgia Critic *Claudio Frollo Frollo Saves The World *Justin Bieber *Gay Luigi *Caesar *King Harkinian *CD-I Zelda *Chuck Testa *Nostalgia Critic *8-bit Mario *Scott Pilgrim *Quasimodo *Paris Hilton *Game Guile *Garterbelt *Beast Frollo Reads Mein Kampf *A guard (Name please) *Soccer player (Name please) *Peter Högl *(Die Hard characters) Frollo Gets AIDS *Megan Fox *Gandhi *(Guy who attacks other guy) *Prince Charles *Pit *Ice Climbers *Patrick Frollo Frollo Sees Dead People *Yugi Muto *Lisa *Mayor Kravindish *King Harkinian *Mama Luigi *Jake the Dog *Morshu *AVGN *Nostalgia Critic *I.M. Meen *Dr. Rabbit *Deadpool *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Applecheeks *Rick Astley *Eduard Khil *The Jew Producer *Ashton Kutcher *Disney Hercules *Fastener *Eminem *Nicholas Frollo Frollo Misses his Mother *Clopin *The Jew Producer (Flashback) *Ashton Kutcher (Flashback) *Fastener (Flashback) *Rico *Judge Dredd *Dr. Niko *Starchie *(Devil Madotsuki?) *Akuma *El Diablito (Derbez en cuando) *Spawn *Daredevil *(Green haired lady) *Satan (South Park) *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *(Some dictator) *Osama Bin Laden *(Moustache guy) *Charlie Sheen *Uwe Boll *Saddam Hussein *Michael Jackson *Nappa *Kim Jong-il *(Mexican Referee) *Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador *Kyukyu-Kun *Mr. Cherrywood *Nostalgia Critic *Rick Astley *El Chavo *Vegan Police *Jake the Dog *General Pepper Frollo Tries to Get Laid *Saddam Hussein *(Mexican salute guy) *Osama Bin Laden *Nappa *Rick Astley (Flashback) *Iago *(Mexican thief) *(Arabian LeFou) *(Call of Duty Stalin?) *(Arnold schwarzenegger?) *Michael Rosen *Xzibit *(Dan from Street Fighter?) * *(House?) *Chupete Suazo *Sheldon Cooper *Barney Stinson *Charlie Sheen *Darth Vader *Uboa *Spy *Scout *Tiger Woods *Gabe Newell *Claudio Frollo *Lisa *Clopin *Quasimodo *Hombre Multicolor Gay *Denny *Aztec Rave Monkey *The KALIMBA TV Channel *FACE *Brief *8-bit Mario (Flashback) *(Guy through the doors) Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents *Xzibit *Brief (Flashback) *8-bit Mario (Flashback) *Quasimodo *Hombre Multicolor Gay (Flashback) *Crazy Old Maurice *Charizard *Shadow the Hedgehog *(Octopuses) *(Things behind Yomi and Mado) *Lickety Split *B-Rabbit *Claudio Frollo *(Frollo with a while hat on) *(Soccer Frollo) *(Guy next to Frollo with black hair) *(Black haired Frollo) *(Bald Frollo?) *Chupete Suazo * * *(Phamtom of the Opera Frollo) *(Glasses Frollo) *Jung Frollo *Dingpot *Justin Bieber *Stomach Overlord *Uboa *Zombies *Homer Simpson *Aldo Denigris *Krampus *Eyeclops *Junior *Hatsune Miku *Osaka *Pichu *Tsukasa Hiiragi *(Girl with legs only showned) *Evil Marie *Scary Sonic *(Right guy) *Gruntilda *Nostalgia Critic *Burger King *Hotel Mario *Angry Joe *Kagami Hiiragi * *Emil Castagnier *Takofuusen *A. Bison *Baligh *(Dragonball character) *Game Genie *Samuel L. Jackson *Peter *Mahbub *CD-I Link *Morshu *Hank Hill *El Chavo *Sabitsuki *Dan Hibiki *Gabriel Quadri *Chabelo *Sheldon Cooper *Konata Izumi *King Harkinian *Solid Snake *Nicolas Cage *Eloy Gameno *Carlos Trejo *Bill Gates *Chun-Li *Haruna *Lisa *Claudette *Tomo Takino *Vincente Fox *Uwe Boll *Michael Rosen *Urotsuki Frollo is Too Young *King Harkinian *Morshu *Dr. Robotnik *I.M. Meen *Mama Luigi *Hank Hill *Banjo *Kazooie *Gruntilda *Angry Video Game Nerd *Urotsuki *Fred *Peppermint Butler *(Octopuses) Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler *Justin Bieber *Jack Bauer *Peña Nieto *Heinz Linge *Wilhelm Keitel *Martin Bormann *Various members of Hitler's staff *Vince Offer *King Harkinian Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest *Finnish landlord *Chuck *(first 6 random unknown people?) *Brozo *Peña Nieto *(Mexican soccer player sponsored by Aon) *Laura Bozo *(Mexican soccer player in green) *(Mexican guy with weird glasses on) *(Mexican soccer plsyer sponsored by Bimbo) *Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador *(Mexican moustache guy with a blue shirt) *Gabriel Quadri *(Mexican soccer player in yellow and holding a sneaker in his hand) *(Mexican man with white shirt) Frollo Fucks the Gods *Lagann *El Diablito (Derbez en cuando) *Mama Luigi *Gaius Claudius Glaber *Best Eurystheus Frollo Has a Bad Feeling *Nostalgia Critic (Card) *Finn the Human (Card) *Jake the Dog (Card) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Card) *Monoko (Card) *Monoe (Card) *Seccom Masada (Card) *Chuck (Card) *Garterbelt (Card) *Uboa (Card) *Poniko (Card) *Boar Frollo Celebrates his Birthday *Nostalgia Critic Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita *(Dead guy in Madotsuki's mind when Ayumu teared apart) *Rape Hand *Rico (Warp Hole) *Judge Dredd (Warp Hole) *(Maybe an important person by the N64picture?) (Warp Hole) *King Harkinian (Billboard) *Solid Snake (Billboard) *Mars-san *Tokuto-kun *Cube Guru *(Weird-faced creature Madotsuki absorbs power from) *Aztec Rave Monkey *(2 other creatures out of Batiatus' neck) *(Unknown gladiator) (Flashback) *Tim Madden *Mega Shark *(Girl next to Gwonam) (Flashback) *Shrek *Donkey *Wolfie * *Boar (Flashback) *Dante *Celestials *Nostalgia Critic (Revelations) *Samuel L. Jackson (Revelations) *Hotel Mario (Revelations) *Ashton Kutcher (Revelations) *Jew Producer (Revelations) *"Weird Al" Yankovic (Revelations) *Poniko *Uboa *Bloody Touching Monster/Akumu Frollo Finally Does It *Superman *Jonathan 'Jon' Carnahan (Statue) *(Monochrome creature) *Vegan Police (Revelations) *Nostalgia Critic *Samuel L. Jackson *CD-i Mario *"Weird Al" Yankovic (End of Frollo Story, cosplaying as Frollo) *Luis Miguel *Miguel Herrera *Ryuko Matoi *Angry Video Game Nerd (End of The PITy Story) *Walker (TMNT III) *Peter Parker (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy) *Homura Akemi (End of Last Story) Category:Characters